So Cruel
by Nimue-x0
Summary: 3 years after Sarah's triumph over the Labyrinth-and a certain Goblin King- she returns Underground. This time, however, a mysterious yet dapper Goblin Prince seeks the renowned conquerer. Of course, Jareth stands none to far from this curious development
1. Chapter 1: The Court's Decision

So Cruel

Chapter 1: The Court's Decision

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I would greatly appreciate your reviews. I hope you enjoy.

By the way, I don't own the labyrinth.

* * *

The room certainly possessed a quality of empowering elegance, as onlookers marveled at the richness of their surroundings. Sharp stretches of light filtered through the large room- illuminating its several occupants. Elegant marble floors extended throughout the space and imparted a sense of unearthly yet intimidating beauty. Large and polished pillars weaved their way through the room, and their gold trimmings seemed to supplement the already lustrous appearances of the Underground populace. Cold wooden benches were positioned into several lines while individuals impatiently awaited the decisions of the king's tribunal.

A distinct tension pervaded the space, as the focus of the day's happenings was positioned toward the front of the room. The King and Queen of the Underground sat at center with several counselors and magistrates of the court at either side of them. All of them were perched upon a raised dais- each revealing a quiet sense of urgency in their countenances.

Suddenly, a short and ancient looking goblin with wiry gray hair and a crooked nose rose from his seat. Flipping the trimmings of his long black robe behind him, the imposing goblin began his announcements:

"Today, the king's tribunal gathers to discuss matters of considerable importance, as this _dilemma_ has been posing the Underground difficulties for quite some time. It is not until now, however--"

At this, the goblin briefly glanced toward the king at his left then continued:

"Due to … _special_ petitions and considerations by the king, we are finally able to confront the matter. Precisely, three years have passed since the human Sarah's victory over our prized and much cherished labyrinth. As you all know, my fellow members of the court and Underground citizens, the labyrinth has stood for centuries as a testament to our strength and powers. Now I fear its current owner has neither the merit nor the capabilities of ensuring its continued maintenance. Three years have passed and its defeat has already wreaked sizeable damage upon its own walls as well as the Underground community. We have already noted a significant decline in our powers while several of the smaller and weaker creatures have disturbingly become quite weak."

All members of the tribunal, besides the king and queen, nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the previous statement. Spectators furthered the notion in agreement and softly discussed among themselves.

A figure a short distance from the tribunal's dais and with his back to the audience, however, deeply resented what he heard before him. The familiarly unruly mane of hair followed his back and rested upon his dark blue vest. A slightly lighter blouse was fitted underneath and was complimented with somewhat tight grey pants and black boots. Firmly standing in his position, Jareth stood unyieldingly with clenched fists at his sides. A powerful and even dangerous anger raged beneath those strikingly mismatched eyes. Throughout, however, he maintained an adamant presence in spite of the criticisms and the countless eyes upon him. _They will regret their decisions. I am no fool to be messed with..._

Presently, a pale woman with silver strands of hair falling down her back stood and gracefully adjusted the folds within her simple green dress.

" The Labyrinth is no mere plaything amongst us Undergrounders. We all respect it as a source of our powers. It had not been created for fairness to the foolish humans who selfishly wished away their own and, so, it is filled with several changing obstacles, oubliettes, and the like. Dominance over the Underground as well as the Labyrinth has safely been retained within Jareth's family for thousands of years. Even before Jareth, the king's brother, Darius, had ruled over the entire Labyrinth and exercised its powers. Unfortunately, the last war had inflicted terrible costs- including his death. Due to this circumstance, rule was given over to Jareth's immediate family line."

" Due to Jareth's apparent failure of the Labyrinth's protection years ago, however, it is the tribunal's decision that one of Darius' direct lineage continue his rule once again. It is important to note that, Jareth, you have not completely been stripped of your authority. Rather, both you and Darius' son will rule jointly as fellow Goblin Princes within the castle. It will be within the tribunal's jurisdiction in the future as to who will be the permanent owner and ruler of the Labyrinth. As of now, you two are simply to work toward repairing the damages and seeking its continued safety. This proclamation will set forth three days hence."

With the hard sound of the mallet announcing the court's conclusion upon the desk, the majority of individuals within the court gasped and vigorously pondered what had just been declared. Jareth nearly seized the pale woman who had made the last announcement, but was quickly interrupted by an announcement towards the back of the room.

A tiny brown goblin adorned in heavy armor and a mess of fuzzy hair took a few short steps and loudly announced, "Ehh-hemm, announcing Darien, son of the late king Darius and soon to be Goblin Prince!"

A vast silence engulfed the room, as everyone slowly turned their heads toward the broad wooden doors in the back. A clear pressure pervaded the space, and voices were halted as the slow creak from the ancient doors declared the inevitable arrival of its much-awaited guest. Finally, the doors fully parted and lights from the outside entered the room.

A striking man approached the front with each step of his black boots announcing his arrival. The man wore a mess of dark black hair that extended past his shoulders and cascaded upon an emerald green poets shirt. Black pants stressed his muscled legs, as he strode powerfully through the aisles of benches. Stunning silver eyes and a flirtatious grin met each Fae woman. Of course, each of them happily obliged the attention with a giggle or quiet blush. Then, he arrived at his place next to Jareth and leaned in slightly toward his cousin. It was certainly a sight to behold the two handsome individuals standing so close together.

Softly, so no one but Jareth could hear, "Hello, Jareth, my _dear _cousin. I guess you're finally getting what you deserve. The high king has finally got his senses straight"

Murder boiling in his eyes, Jareth returned,

"Darien, you are sorely mistaken if you believe I am out just yet. Come on, I thought you were more intelligent than that. It is important that you remember the fact that the Goblin Castle as well as its inhabitants are completely loyal to one and, only one, Goblin King. "

Quietly chuckling to himself with an almost frightening confidence, "Come, come Jareth. I see it is you who forgets that who has already lost. Must I remind you of that dear occurrence a mere three years ago? Or, perhaps, I should help you recall than tantalizing example of a mortal name Sar- "

Interrupting the rendezvous between the two men, the High King slowly stood up from his seat. Some strange emotion or thought was concealed in his countenance, but he maintained a regal air nonetheless.

"My honored nephew, Darius, and my beloved son, Jareth, I hope you understand what has been said. I am sure difficulties are ahead for both of you, yet I sincerely trust that each of you men will respect the proclamations ascertained today. Consequences and punishment will be enforced should any member of the king's tribunal see the decree is not being honored. Now, with the full power of the High King of the Underground, I now proclaim court adjourned. Everyone may leave the building"

At that, the room burst into a dizzying cloud of glitter, as each of the Undergrounders vanished from the scene- leaving the cousins alone.

Speaking first, Jareth stated, "Well, Darien, I certainly look forward to your arrival three days hence. I am sure it will be a praiseworthy moment when we meet again." Briefly considering ways to make said meeting truly momentous, Jareth wickedly exposed his pointed teeth and laughed- ultimately disappearing into his own blur of glitter.

Once Jareth had been gone for several moments, Darien took a few short steps toward a large window overlooking the court's gardens beneath. Staring at the sight, he eventually brought a small glass crystal to appear in his right hand. Gazing somewhat sinisterly and into it, an image of a familiar young girl with dark brown hair materialized into the glass. She was in a small room reading to a young boy with light hair.

Darien simply gave an appreciative grin before throwing the crystal into the air above him. A flash of light filled the room, and a snowy white owl with silver eyes began his way through the window.

"Jareth, if you only knew how devastating our next meeting could be. After all, I will make sure that little human turns you world upside down once more"

* * *

Quick Note: I _promise_ the dark yet strangely alluring Goblin King Jareth will be having a larger role in future installments. Hehe... some awkward yet lovable interactions next. ...Again I hope you all enjoyed. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah's Arrival

So Cruel

Chapter 2: Sarah's Return

The same disclaimer still applies.

Hehe... the plot thickens.

* * *

"Sarah, you're late again. Your father and I won't be able to make it to the theatre on time now."

Stepping in from outside, Sarah closed the door behind her. Raindrops echoed against the windows, and bursts of light continually flashed throughout the room. It was already dark, and the sound of the storm rattled the walls of the house. Crossing her drenched arms across her chest, she simply stated, "I'm sorry Irene, but don't you see the weather outside? It's really pouring out there, and I couldn't help leaving the shop until a few moments ago. Besides, I'm not even that late."

Sarah's stepmother merely shook her head and checked herself in a nearby mirror. Fixing her hair and adjusting the sleeves of her elaborate pink and white dress, she called up the stairs.

"Dear, Sarah's finally arrived. Are you ready yet? We really do have to be leaving soon."

Soon after, a man arrived at the top of the staircase and began his way down the steps. Subtle creases were etched along his face and he wore a look of noticeable tiredness. The man, Sarah's father, Robert, started walking toward his daughter and smiled.

"Thanks again, Sarah. We, your stepmother and I, really do appreciate you taking such time with us and babysitting Toby. Trust me, I understand that there are other things you rather be doing now than waiting up for us so we can go out. But, still," placing his hand on Sarah's shoulder while looking in her eyes, "your persistence shows just how much you've grown up. Hmmm. Yes, well, I guess we'll be back around midnight. Until then."

Then motioning his arm toward Irene, he grabbed his coat off a hook in the wall with the other hand and slipped on his shoes. With Irene leading the way, both disappeared behind the closed front door of the house. A sound of a car's engine was heard until it gradually left the driveway- leaving only the sound of the mounting storm behind them. Sarah unhurriedly walked toward the door in order to check if the lock was set. Seeing it was indeed locked, she began her way up the stairs.

Considering her father's recent statements, she paused at the top of the staircase and stared outside the window. Things certainly had become better between the two in the three years since her adventures in the labyrinth. Of course, although her relationship with her stepmother was still strained, their interactions were improving nonetheless. What's more, Toby and her had become exceedingly close, and Sarah did not truly mind babysitting him. It was, many times, actually a fun experience between them. Recalling past endeavors and happenings to him during bedtime tales, she preserved her cherished memories of her friends and the great enterprises they took on together. Although she had not called any of them, most notably a likely angry Goblin King, since she was last in the labyrinth, she still knew she wasn't ready to fully separate with them just yet.

Still staring through the window, Sarah noticed it was especially dark tonight. The constant flashes of lightning communicated a sensation of unease, as their individual streaks repeatedly revealed the harsh outlines of the swaying tree limbs and its rattling leaves outside. _Something's not right_. Swiftly turning, she moved past the window and started to run toward Toby's room. In her rush, however, she missed the unusual strikes of white feathers rushing past the window frame.

Bolting into the room, Sarah called, "Toby, are you alright?"

Not hearing a response, she cautiously approached the bed. Eyeing the scene, nothing seemed out place. Now, a bit closer, she saw the sleeping figure of her young brother under the folds of warm blankets and pillows. There was a peaceful expression on his face and his slow, calm breaths regularly raised and lowered the blankets upon him. _Good, he's safe._

Sighing in relief, Sarah looked over the room once more. Confirming that everything was secure, she made her way towards her own room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm getting too old for this. That world of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus is unfortunately long gone, and I just have to face that fact"

Plopping herself headfirst upon the cushions of her bed, slight tears began to stream down her face.

Somewhat bitterly, she said, "It's not fair! Why shouldn't I see my friends again? Even Jareth…"

Suddenly, a crystal rolled noisily across her bedroom floor. Eyes shooting right open, she jumped to her feet and started to run towards the door.

"Tsk, Tsk. I don't think so dear Sarah. But, my, you are a quick one aren't you?"

Darien emerged from the shadows of the doorway wearing a sinister-looking black cloak and entirely adorned in black attire. Smiling somewhat devilishly, he advanced toward Sarah and significantly shortened the distance between them.

Eventually moving intimately close, he began, "How rude of me- simply forgot my manners." Backing off a bit, he purposefully brushed against Sarah before resuming at his position next to Sarah's bed. "Sarah, let me introduce myself. My name is Darien, and I will shortly be known as a Goblin Prince."

Taking advantage of the renewed distance between them, she dashed into the hallway and ran towards Toby's room. Shutting the door behind her, Sarah abruptly found herself pushed against the door and Darien's silver eyes piercing into her own. Darien forced her hands above her, and, with his other free hand, gently traced the outlines of her face. He wore leather gloves.

Struggling against her offender, she ultimately realized she was trapped. Darien clearly overpowered her, but Sarah returned with a fierce and unyielding glare into his face.

Laughing, Darien whispered, "I see time with you will be quite interesting. Jareth, I guess, sincerely did have his own challenges and difficulties from you three years ago."

Slightly flustered with the memories flooding back, Sarah worked toward returning her face to a forced calm demeanor. She did not want to lose to this man. Aiming to kick him, Darien revealed a short level of surprise before quickly parrying the attack by moving even closer- fully imprisoning Sarah in his grasps.

Darien simply smiled.

"Sarah, I suggest that if you don't rather enjoy such close contact between us, you stop struggling. Of course, I'm willing to oblige either way"

Rolling her eyes in an attempt to conceal her blush, "What do you want Darien? Why are you here? If you're here for Toby, I won't-"

Cutting her off, Darien explained, "Although I rather enjoy how we are right now, I do actually have important matters to discuss with you. I believe I am in a position to offer you an appealing proposal." Pausing to observe her reaction, he then continued, "The labyrinth is in dire states right now. Unfortunately, not more can be said of the Underground populace either, for everyone and everything seems to becoming weaker and their powers wavering. This includes your _dear_ friends Sarah."

Watching the growing guilt emerge from Sarah's face, Darien furthered, "There is sufficient evidence linking you to this untoward decline for, as you might not have known, the labyrinth is a highly venerated and respected source of our powers. You defeat of it has-".

"I get it. So, why do you still need me then?" Already anticipating the answer, she just waited for Darien's response.

"Well, I believe your return to the Underground could possibly return some of the powers you took from it those years ago. And, as one of the future Goblin Princes, I find it my responsibility to seek out all chances toward the labyrinth's recovery. Thus, I am here before you right now. Do you understand?"

"_One_ of the future Goblin Princes?"

"Why, you are bright as you are beautiful." Darien mused at her attempts to look away. "Yes, Sarah, I will be one part of a duo. Jareth will play the other piece."

Sarah was surprised at how her heart faltered at that mention. Nonetheless, she knew that she needed to return to her friends and restore the inadvertent damage she inflicted on the Underground… even if that required her to confront the former Goblin King once again.

As if reading her mind, Darien said, "While, if you choose to accompany me back to the Underground, we will unfortunately be insulted with Jareth's presence, I promise to repay you for the discomfort."

Moving closer and whispering gently, "Wish yourself to me, and I will be your slave…" chuckling, "well, rather, I assure your visit will be as enjoyable as possible."

Stepping forward and confronting the striking and slightly intimidating man before her, "And Toby?"

"He will be kept in utmost safety in the care of your parents. You and all memories of you will merely be put away for the time of your departure. Once our business is finished, everything will be restored to normal. You can trust me, as I am a man of my word." At this, Daring leaned toward Sarah and debonairly kissed the top of her hand.

Sarah quickly retracted her had and gave Darien a menacing look.

"I don't know what kind of person you expect I am but don't you dare look forward to any… _cozy _relations between us." Sarah simply stood and dared him to challenge her with her eyes.

"Of course, you can trust that I am a gentlemen." Grinning slightly, "But, my Sarah, what kind of unclean mind do _you_ have to have such thoughts"

"Darien, come on. Let's just get this done with."

"My love, I await your words."

Breathing in slowly, Sarah pronounced the powered words, "I wish the Goblin Prince would take me away right now."

Offering his arm toward Sarah and smiling mischievously, "As you wish."

* * *

Dum, Dum, Dummmm... lol. What could be going on in that Darien's naughty head?

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed ). Please Review- it would be very much appreciated. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3:Awaited and Unexpected Guests

So Cruel

Chapter 3: Awaited and Unexpected Guests

Sorry, just in case you guys haven't noticed, I decided to combined chapters 1 and two (The Court's Decision). The first was kind of dry and both were short enough ).

Same Disclaimer and please enjoy.

* * *

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

-Rascal Flatts/Cascada

Arriving with a flat thud on the ground, the two figures worked to regain their balance. Brown and gray dust drifted from their position and hovered around the walls ahead of them. It was around midday and the sun loomed above- highlighting the lines of small goblins outside the castle's doorway. Each was dressed with a peculiar assortment of helmets, armor, and boots and eagerly watching the new arrivals.

The shorter of the two, Sarah, however, was still consumed with the fact Darien's arms were still around her. She simply gave him a dirty look and pushed away from his grip. Darien, on the other hand, merely shrugged and sent a seductive smile her way.

Wanting to see how she would react, he teased, "Come on, Sarah, you know you like it" in an all too charming voice.

Aiming to hit him, Sarah yelled, "Darien, you know I'm getting tired of this-"

Before she could finish her thoughts, however, Darien speedily grabbed the offending hand and pulled her closer. He noted the sweet scent of her hair and the soft caress of her clothes against his. Seeing the redness growing in Sarah's face, he continued, "Now, what you saying my dear?"

"Ehh-hemm"

At this, both individuals quickly parted from each other and faced the imposing figure in front of them. He briefly directed a menacing look toward the couple before returning to his regal and authoritative expression.

"I see we have some extra guests, Darien" Jareth somewhat cold noted.

"Yes, how observant of you. I decided to bring this endearing human along to help in our restoration of the labyrinth. Her name's Sarah, but, of course, you knew that already. Didn't you Jareth?"

Grabbing the collar of Darien blouse, Jareth moved his face dangerously close to Darien's ear. Almost breathing in a scathing voice, "Darien, I sincerely hope you're not trying any deceits about me, are you? You are still on my home ground and I can have you thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench with a mere snap of my fingers. Now, imagine what I could do if I was really angry." Releasing his grasps upon Darien's collar, Jareth withdrew to the castle's grounds. An awkward stillness saturated the space until Jareth finally arrived at the doors.

With his back to the others, he calmly stated, "You may each take dinner in your own respective rooms tonight. I'll have the goblins show you where they are. Darien, in the meantime, get yourself acquainted with the castles as well as the surrounding area. I will not be burdened with your ignorance of the place" pausing, "Oh and Sarah, welcome back."

At that, the double doors to the castle closed with a piercing thump and the remaining goblins began to disperse throughout the castle grounds. Eventually, even they all disappeared to their respective jobs- leaving the recently arrived company alone.

Yawning and stretching his arms above him, he said "I guess I shall start familiarizing myself with this awful place. So long, love." Turning his back on Sarah, Darien began to stride in the opposite direction and past the soaring castle walls.

Left entirely alone, Sarah simply observed her new surroundings. _It's not that bad, I guess. _

Then a somewhat young looking Goblin tottered briskly toward Sarah and nearly toppled over her. She was quite energetic and was jumping in place, as she stared at Sarah with compassionate and lively eyes.

"Hello my lady. Master Jareth instructed me to you."

Slightly smiling at this note, "Why, how thoughtful of him. And you are?"

Fixing up her clothes and readjusting herself so as to seem wholeheartedly professional, "I am known as Remy, yes, Rem for short. Of course you may call me either way you like."

"Well, I guess I'll just call you Rem if that's alright with you"

Smiling, Rem continued, "Thanks. Well then, now that we're all introduced, I'd like to show you your room"

Rem immediately grabbed Sarah's hand and began to pull her into the castle. It was not much different from Sarah's last visit, but it was difficult to be sure for she had not paid any particular attention to the castle before. As the two winded their way through the vast corridors and seemingly endless hallways, Sarah couldn't overlook the distinct beauty of the place. Several paintings stretched across the walls and the windows allowed a stunning view of the grounds beneath. Finally, the echoes of their steps reached a stop before a wooden door between two similar others.

"Sarah, this one's for you," Seeing Sarah's eyes wonder to the other doors besides hers, "Curious one aren't you? Anyways, the one to your right is Master Jareth's bedchamber and the one to your left is Dari- I mean Master Darien's bedchamber."

Bending down quickly so as the be right in front of Rem's face, Sarah asked, "Am I honestly expected to be _sleeping_ between those two? I mean what if…"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. That is discounting, of course, if Master Jareth inquires a visit or, perhaps, even Master Darien?" Rem blushed but continued, "But, but that's not for me to say. Nonetheless, I don't believe you have to much to worry about."

Sarah just sighed and continued to follow the little goblin into her room. At least she knew to be prepared.

The sight of her bedroom certainly surprised her. It was drastically larger than her's in the human world, and definitely not as elegant. Midnight blues draped the tall canopies of her bed as well as the silk pillows and comforters upon it. Light basked the room in a warm glow, and the windows offered a breathtaking view of the castle gardens beneath. To the left was a wooden vanity and chair with a plush cushion on top.

"It's all so beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, my dear. Master had planned it for you."

"What? Was he expecting I was coming with Darien?"

Rem fumbled with her fingers before looking up, "Oh dear. No. I mean, yes, ummm, he had already known you would be arriving with Master Darien."

Sarah looked suspiciously upon her but decided it would be better to leave the topic to later times.

"What of those two doors over there" Sarah questioned.

"The one on the left would be your personal closet. You can ask me if you need help finding any of your clothes or getting dressed. And the one on your right is your personal bathroom"

Yawning, "Thank you Rem. I think I'm starting to get the gist of this place" Sarah walked over to the snug looking bed and sat down.

"My, you do look tired. Shall I leave you to your rest now? I can bring your dinner up when you awake."

"Thanks Rem, I would be really grateful. I guess I'm just tired from Darien and mine's journey over here."

"No worries. See you when you awaken"

Hearing the door close behind Rem, Sarah dropped her body into the lush folds of the blankets and pillows. Closing her eyes she was soon fast asleep and completely unaware of the watching eyes upon her.

.JSD.

_Later that night_

An eerie cold began to engulf the room and sent Sarah sitting upright and wondering where the sudden chill was coming from. The room was exceptionally dark, and she began to grope around the dark in an attempt to reach the door. Soon however, she was confronted with rough hands forcing her onto the coldness of the stonewall behind her. The grips of her offender had both her hands secured to the wall. Kicking and struggling, Sarah soon found herself abruptly forced onto the floor.

Beginning to become frightened, Sarah yelled, "Darien help m-"

"You call that fool before me? I thought you knew me better than that" said the intruder coldly in an all too familiar voice. "Have you already forgotten I am the man who so generously offered you your dreams. And now, even with that offer, you choose to stay with that useless piece of flesh. Honestly, Sarah, I am exhausted with living up to your exepectations of me."

"Jareth? Why are you-" Now, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, Sarah began to perceive the uncomfortable position she and Jareth were in. Her arms were pressed to her sides, and Jareth leaned disturbingly close above her. Sarah struggled underneath, hoping Jareth would get the hint and move off. Jareth, however, simply toughened his grips on Sarah while presenting her with a pointedly sinister grin.

"Dear Sarah. How you've grown." Appreciably examining her body, "All these years of absence, and look where we are now. I must say, I rather do like this position we're in right now."

Sarah retorted with spitting in his face, but was soon shocked at the slap Jareth imparted on her.

"Jareth, how dare you." Anger boiling in her eyes, Sarah tried to knock Jareth in return, but his grips one her hands only strengthened.

Not overlooking the attempt, Jareth said in a condescending tone, "Sarah, I see you're still the same firecracker I loved those three years ago."

"Those three years ago? How things have changed, _Goblin King._"

A brief note of pain echoed through Jareth's mismatched eyes before he leaned harder upon Sarah- inducing a wince of pain from her mouth. Taking advantage of the opening, he imparted a rough kiss into Sarah and hungrily savored the long moments they were together.

Finally, Jareth moved off and began his way toward the door.

"Jareth, wait."

"What, Sarah, would you like some more?" Jareth seductively enquired with his back to Sarah.

Completely stunned with these recent development, Sarah remained speechless and simply stared confusingly at the man before her.

Chuckling, "Yes, Sarah, should you change you mind, I will be in my bedchamber. Well, my love, I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Again, please review. )

And actually this time, I would greatly appreciate your feedback on what should happen next. All ideas are welcomed. For example, would a D/S or J/S pairing be more favorable. I have a feeling I already know the answer, but I still would like your input.

Thanks! Until Next Time.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

So Cruel

Chapter 4: Confusion

Thanks everyone for the reviews and your input on the D/S or J/S pairing! Some of them definitely made my day )…

Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

The sun streamed through the expansive windows along the wall and finally descended upon a tranquil lump of a human girl concealed among the masses of elegant comforters upon the bed. Gently rotating toward the other side of the room so as to move away from the bright strips of sunlight on her face, Sarah yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Those sleepy eyes were soon abruptly greeted by a rather unwelcome guest sitting casually upon a chair near her beside.

"Good morning my fair lady. I must say, Sarah, you are a fascinating sight in your slumbers," Darien somewhat jokingly teased.

"Darien, why… and how on earth are you in my room? Haven't you Undergrounders heard of knocking?"

"My, my such a temper so early in the morning. Sarah, you really must get that under control- it is unbefitting a woman of such beauty as yourself… and it could really get you in trouble one day" at this, some warning flickered beneath his shocking silver eyes before returning to its usual expression, "… not that I very much mind such fire in my women," Darien spoke before mischievously getting up and moving toward the bed. Fire in his own eyes, he soon reached his spot and took a seat noticeably close to Sarah's distrustful figure.

Quickly moving, so as to augment the distance between them, Sarah spoke, "Darien, I'm definitely not going have such rude awakenings every morning. Why can't you ever simply answer my question, or have you already forgotten it?"

Smiling, "What's wrong Sarah? You didn't sound that way in your sleep. Or must I sum up for you exactly what I heard?" seeing Sarah grow angrier, "Calm down, I was a gentlemen and was not so rude as to listen to the total of your dreams, I certainly do recall you mentioning my name a few times however." Of course, Darien had also overheard her mumble Jareth's own name in her sleep, but he chose to keep this piece of information to himself.

Sarah returned a piercing glare and began to get up from the bed. She was not going to tolerate being so close to this irksome man any longer. Before completely leaving, however, Darien grabbed the wrist of her left hand before speaking.

"Wait Sarah. You asked for answers and now I've decided to kindly answer them for you." Waiting to making sure she was listening, "My fellow Goblin Prince, Jareth, has decided it would be beneficial for both of us to become better acquainted with our new surroundings. This, for Jareth, I guess means taking the royal horses through the Goblin City and meeting the several goblin citizens." Rolling his eyes, "An honestly unimpressive plan to my standards though. Regardless, he has decided to take you along as well."

Sarah, thinking to herself and smiling, "I guess this could be enjoyable. Perhaps I could even find Hoggle, Ludo, and the others."

Seeing that she wasn't complaining and a bit pleased to see Sarah so happy as well, Darien now got up and gallantly approached her. _This girl…_

He got thoroughly close to her with a strangely eager look in his face. Roughly grabbing both of her soft and slightly shaking hands in his own, he leaned in closer to her- nearly touching and almost tenderly poised. Darien then looked down into Sarah's confused and strangely hurt eyes before brusquely turning his back and stepping towards the door.

Pausing for a few moments before the doorway, "Oh, and by the way, as an answer to your first question, it really is common sense, Sarah," his face hard and his voice almost cruel and condescending, " I merely entered through _your_ door to get inside _your_ bedchamber. Not too difficult, I hope. Does that answer satisfy you?"

Then in a debonair and an oddly desirable voice, "….Oh and Sarah, by the way, I really did enjoy your company this morning. Expect me more often" Darien stated before loudly shutting the door behind him."

Throwing her pillows toward the door and the place where Darien just recently vacated from, Sarah yelled and plunged back onto her bed. Burying her face into the underlying sheets, she considered the confusing state of her circumstance. Mixed emotions and complicated feelings fought within her.

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours_

_Somewhat bitterly laughing, "Where has that person gone?" Sarah thought to herself "What if I actually had chosen Jareth those three years ago? My life, my dreams._ _No… I couldn't- not for my brother, especially not for Toby… I guess it's just all messed up now. Fairness simply does not matter in this world. All the same, I just have to face what's here and deal with my responsibilities._"

Now, looking toward the door once again, "_But what could Darien possibly be thinking? And that look he just gave…"_

Sarah's thoughts were soon interrupted with excited knocks at her door.

"Excuse me my lady. It's Rem. I've come to help you get ready for your upcoming horse ride with Master Jareth and Master Darien"

Allowing a loud groan to be heard, Sarah then sarcastically answered, "Very well Rem, make me absolutely charming. After all, I must present myself appropriately before those two so excellent Fae men."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, the actual horseback riding scene is up next! Again, review are much appreciated. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5: Could this be Jealousy?

So Cruel

Chapter 5: Jareth and Darien: Could this be Jealousy?

Same disclaimer except, as just a note, some of you may find similar moments from "Queen's Knight" and "Goong" along the way. So just as a warning, I don't own those either.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Stepping onto the road, the sun glittered upon Sarah's stunning dress. It was faintly green with light stretches of silver fabric blending within it. The sleeves nearly reached her elbows while the skirt was hemmed shortly below her knees so as to allow her to move comfortably upon the horse sidesaddle. There were simple yet elegant silver slippers adorning her feet, as she moved toward the animal- wondering how she could possibly mount it, let alone, ride the horse.

As if answering her thoughts, Darien appeared right behind her and said, "The conqueror of the labyrinth and not even able to mount a small horse." Sarah simply returned with a clear look of disapproval, however, she knew she would need help getting on the horse.

Darien moved to grip Sarah's hips so he could help lift her upon the horse, but was quickly cut off by Jareth's approach. He wore a perceptibly angry and intimidating look within his mismatched eyes.

"Darien, I very well hope I'm not seeing you pester our lovely little Sarah. She is our guest, and I truly cannot tolerate such embarrassing behavior," Jareth noted smiling.

"Don't worry cousin, I have already personally worked toward getting Sarah… warmed up to the place" Darien said, inching closer to her.

A frown crept upon the former Goblin King, "Hmph, I seriously doubt you possess the ability." Jareth looked to see Sarah blush, "Besides, neither you or Sarah are justly capable of actually knowing the city. Thus, this brings us back to our mission today."

Jareth confidently moved towards Sarah and allowed a brief bow before gently kissing her hand, "Now, my dear Sarah."

Without warning, Jareth assertively placed his hands on Sarah's waist and she gave a startled gasp. A considerable sense of amusement beamed in his face, as Jareth allowed his hands to linger there for a brief moment, looking as if he was simply making sure she was safe in the saddle.

"Sarah, would you like me to ride with you? I would gladly make sure you were safe in my arms"

The image of the thought sent a unanticipated feeling of warmth through her. Sarah, however, politely declined the offer.

"I think she's fine and quite capable on her own Jareth" Darien bit in.

At that, the two cousins met with frightening glares and a tension developed among the traveling group. Deciding it was better to avoid fighting, at least for now, both men mounted their respective beasts.

The attending goblin servants watched in anticipation, waiting to see if either of their masters required assistance. The group's little trip through the city had quickly gained publicity, as several goblin citizens had also arrived to watch their passing. They all were curious to see the renowned mortal conqueror as well as the Goblin Prince who threatened Jareth's throne.

Set to go, Jareth announced, "Well, as we are all set" looking toward Darien with a challenging connotation to his voice, "How about we make our departure a memorable one?"

"And what by that, cousin, could you possible mean?" said Darien, sizing up a challenge.

"Nothing too difficult I hope, given your extensive abilities. I simply propose a friendly challenge- let us race toward the castle gates. I am sure you are familiar with the included area already, and I am positive the goblins will certainly be entertained to see such a festive start to your arrival. Sarah, you can meet us at the gates."

"I accept" Darien hastily stated before kicking off his horse and starting the race.

Jareth grinned before shouting to his opponent, "I see you are certainly a gentlemen Darien."

"All is fair in love and war"

The sounds of their horses' hooves beating upon the ground echoed against the castle walls. Dust and dirt parted beneath, as massive bands of dusts enveloped the paths behind them. Their bodies were stealthily braced against their horses, as Jareth and Darien incited the vigor within them to win. Each sent warning and cautionary looks at the other throughout the passage, making sure they were not too far. Both men took the challenge quite seriously and would not endure losing to the other.

Suddenly, a harsh wind erupted within the castle grounds- throwing off a few goblins in its wake. Neither Jareth nor Darien appeared to noticed though, as each continued with relentless energy and harsh breaths against their chests. The castle gates were rapidly approaching, and both men could see the inevitable end of the race upon them. As neither had a significant advantage,

both urged their horses on to backbreaking speeds- not noticing how dangerously close they were progressing toward each other.

There was a short moment where time seemed to pause, as Jareth and Darien's horses first contacted each other. In the chaotic encounter, both Fae men were indignantly tossed off their horses to opposite sides of the path. Neither moved, as a rush of goblins ran toward the scene. Former loyalties thrived, however, as the tangle of goblins all moved towards their former king in support- leaving Darien alone to struggle against his injuries.

Seeing the disparity, Sarah impelled her horse away from her first instincts to Jareth and, instead, moved towards the other fallen Goblin Prince. Jumping off her horse, she swiftly went to Darien and bent in the dust next to him- dirtying the soft greens and silvers of her dress.

"Darien, are you alright?" worry etched into her voice.

"Nothing that will kill me. But, of course, a kiss from you may make it better."

Annoyance beginning to develop within her, Sarah began to get up. "Maybe I do waste my concerns over you. I guess I'm going to check on Jareth, seeing you're just fine."

Hurriedly sitting upright, "Wait, Sarah, I am alright, but must you say such cruel words? Jareth already has a retinue of servants at his beck and call. Can't I have your company?"

Sarah, startled by his candor, simply looked into his eyes and tried to discern a sincerity within them. It hurt to feel so mystified by this man, especially with Jareth so close.

Darien took advantage of the moment and grabbed Sarah in his arms- embracing her with an affectionate tenderness. Sarah did not move and allowed the act, but she chose not to look at Jareth's likely deadly reaction. Such a response from Sarah was all Darien needed, as he slowly glanced toward his fellow Goblin Prince.

Pain pooled in Jareth's eyes before promptly resuming the former coldness. He looked on the seemingly cozy scene before allowing his gaze to linger on Sarah. She was beautiful even among the dirt and loathsome company, he had to admit that. Nevertheless, how could she permit such a man, his adversary, such a caress where he, himself, had not received any such kindness? Hadn't he offered her everything?

Finally, Jareth allowed his attention to focus on the man holding his beloved Sarah. His sights were met with the ruthless and hungry ambition carved into his eyes. Eventually, noticing Jareth's watch and, happy at his undivided attention, Darien silently mouthed two words to Jareth while fastening his grasps upon Sarah. With a cruel smile, he simply uttered,

"She's mine"

* * *

How things change... hmm. I guess until next time. (By the way, I'm really sorry but I don't think i will be able to update for a little while. From now on, I will be in full AP testing mode. lol, but i will make sure to update as soon as it's all over) Thanks again and please review. They really push me to write more.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendships and Injuries

So Cruel

Chapter 6: Friendship and Injuries

Sorry, couldn't help updating- especially with such wonderful reviews. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy and I'll hopefully be able to update again soon!

Same Disclaimer

* * *

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

The moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

-Cascada

* * *

_Later at night_

"My dear, you are a mess" Rem stated somewhat scolding while attempting to pad the excess dust off Sarah's dress.

"I know Rem, I'm sorry." A complex jumble of uncertainty and confusion was mixed within Sarah's eyes. Something or, rather, someone was deeply troubling her. She could hardly keep pace with the small goblin next to her, as they slowly strolled through the castle hallways.

Sensing something was awry Rem tried to put forth an encouraging and supportive front.

"No matter my lady. I can easily fix it up." Rem sent a smile Sarah's way. She grabbed her lady's hand, and they were paused in front of Sarah's doorway. "Anyways we have some bigger matters to discuss"

"Like what?" Sarah questioned, her curiosity emerging.

"Well…" Rem began to jump up and down excitedly, sending her own dress swishing about her "There's the annual Goblin Masquerade Ball to look forward to in the near future. My, it definitely is the highly anticipated event of the year. The whole Goblin City as well as several surrounding kingdoms take part in it"

"How does that involve me?"

"Why, Sarah, you are the honored guest this year. You cannot honestly say you haven't noticed the frenzy surrounding your return to the Labyrinth?"

"Actually, no, Rem. I guess I've been busy thinking about other things…"

Seeing Sarah was beginning to go on an unbeneficial and distressing tangent to her thoughts, Rem quickly interrupted. "I must admit I'm excited myself. I absolutely adored my dress last year, and I can't say I didn't appreciate the looks I had been getting from some of the eligible male goblins at the ball." She paused in recollection of the happy memories. "Of course, my dress will not even begin to compare to what we'll have for you."

"Rem, I confess I'm growing excited myself."

"That's the way to go about things,my lady." Rem stated, beaming a huge smile.

A renewed sense of energy seemed to fill Sarah, as she considered the exciting events to come. She was happy for the opportunity to dwell on something other than her current worries.

"Well, thanks a lot Rem. You've really brightened my day"

"Don't even think about it"

Sarah stopped and gave a massive hug to her little goblin friend. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good rest o.k. Rem?"

"Yes my lady. The same goes for you"

Then, the two parted from each other. Sarah chose to wait at her doorway and watched Rem head off along the hallway and finally turn a corner. At least, among the other relatively obscure aspects of her life right now, Rem could serve as a significant point of stability. There friendship had certainly grown quickly, and her presence was considerably comforting even in the strange world of the Underground.

After a few seconds, Sarah turned toward her own doorway and grasped the coldness of the doorknob. Pushing it gently forward, she walked into the darkness of her room.

Nothing seemed amiss, as she blindly made her way toward her bed. Gracelessly plopping onto the bed, she was suddenly startled by a muffled "Oomphf"

She promptly got off and retreated from the offending noise. Moving toward the opposite wall, she voiced a curse to the so far, unknown intruder.

"Whoever it is. I'm definitely not afraid to defend myself and hurt you in the process," said Sarah in a threatening voice while grabbing a nearby chair.

"Sarah, always the feisty one. Don't you remember my previous advice about that quality to you?" said the trespasser in an all too familiar voice.

"I'm going to say this once, Darien. _Get out_." Sarah said as she left him to light a candle.

Sarah returned to the bedside and sent him a reproachful glare. Folding her arms across her chest, she stated "Honestly, I'm really getting tired of these recurring intrusions into my bedroom… I'll have to ask Rem about locks in this place."

She pulled the sheets away from him but stopped, suddenly, upon noticing the extensive cuts and bruises along his bare side. Overlooking the fact he was shirtless in her bed, Sarah let her concerns take a hold of her. After all, she did not fully loathe the man enough to simply overlook the fact he was genuinely hurt.

Darien squinted his eyes, acknowledging his own realization of the pain. "I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't realize"

Allowing a brief smirk, "I forgive you Sarah"

"Hold on, we need to do something about those cuts."

"I'm flattered over your concern my lady but I'll be fine."

Sarah simply ignored his last comment and hurriedly walked toward the doorway. Calling for Rem, Sarah did not have to wait for long before Rem appeared scurrying across the corner.

"Yes Sarah?" some worry in her voice.

"There wouldn't happen to be some bandages around here, would there?"

"Of course, but why?"

Thinking quickly, Sarah grabbed her hand and feigned a sense of injury. "I really am more clumsy than I should be. I… cut myself while in my bedchamber."

There was definitely suspicion in Rem's countenance, but she obeyed her instructions nonetheless.

It was only a couple of minutes before she returned- a stack of bandages balances in her hands.

"Rem, this really is a lot isn't it?" Sarah questioned.

"Can't be too careful. I don't really know what injuries you have to tend to, do I?" At this, Rem winked and hastily turned down the corner once again. Sarah merely shrugged and turned toward her room. She closed the door behind her and was soon faced with the peacefully sleeping figure on her bed.

Sarah walked carefully to her former position next to the bed. She noted the soft, even motions of Darien's breathing, as his notably toned chest raised up and down. Faint and strangely innocent snores could be heard between his breaths.

Not forgetting the pile of bandages next to her, she grabbed one of them and tried to gently place it on his injuries- all the while trying to do so without waking Darien. Smoothing it out against his skin, her movements were intercepted with the weight of Darien's hand on her own.

Smiling, he ingenuously inquired, "Sarah, my love, care to cuddle more?"

"Actually, I rather not." Sarah did not remove her hands, however, and allowed a blush to grow upon her cheeks.

"No worries, I can wait"

Sarah proceeded to place the remaining bandages upon him and continued to care for his remaining injuries. The room was getting perceptibly warmer. Eventually, a short and even comfortable conversation began between the two.

"Anways, what are you doing my room? Couldn't you face your injuries elsewhere?" Sarah asked.

"To tell you the truth, I rather not deal with Jareth right now. There's no way he's happy over the fallout of our little horse race" Sarah nodded in agreement.

He continued, "But I'm pleasantly surprised he has not visited our room once since I arrived" Darien searched Sarah's face for a response.

Sarah, however, didn't really offer anything and left her face immovable. She did not want to consider her confusing relationship with Jareth at the moment.

Sensing her uncertainty, Darien soothingly took Sarah's head and gently placed it upon his chest. They remained like that for a while, and Sarah was quickly growing tired as time went by. It was, she had to admit, not such a horrible position to be in right now- Sarah felt quite comfortable in Darien's arms. The room was warm and the darkness cast a calming veil upon them. Additionally, the day had certainly offered a test to her strengths and rest was certainly welcomed.

Soon, both the Fae man and the mortal woman were asleep- nestled contently against each other. They naively waited the day ahead of them.

* * *

_A little later in the night_

Such a position between the two was a significantly repellent sight to the hostile eyes of the former Goblin King. Ruthlessly scooping the human girl into his strong arms, he saw she was slowly waking up.

"Jareth?" asked Sarah brushing the sleep out of her eyes.

He merely gave her a menacing and almost frightening gaze before stating:

"Get him out or I'll throw him out"

Sarah knew it was a long ways up from the castle grounds.

* * *

Hmm... can we say some Jareth interaction next?

Until next time! Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: I Can Be Cruel

So Cruel

Chapter 7: I Can Be Cruel

Well I'm back after quite awhile. Please forgive me ). Hopefully this chapter makes up for the absence at least a little bit.

Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

Jareth roughly cradled Sarah in his arms-imprisoning her in his grasps. The two did not speak, but the brisk pace of his footsteps eerily echoed against the stone floors, as they left the room and approached the adjacent hallway. Several indistinct shadows crawled up the castle walls, and an unnatural silence penetrated the area. The hallway was empty and seemed to ominously allow passage to this awkward pair. Cold night air pierced the travelers and left Sarah with a strangely numbing sensation and in a state of disquiet. Although it was not winter, the frostiness between the individuals held a definite presence.

A confused Sarah then looked into Jareth's eyes as if to search for some sincere truth within them. She did not grasp the reason for her late night abduction and did not expect she could tolerate such an arrangement between herself and Jareth for too much longer. However, her gaze was shortly met with the unsympathetic glare of an angry Goblin Prince. His clenched jaw and tensed posture betrayed the underlying strain within him.

"Jareth," she agitatedly began, "you can let me go. I can walk for myself."

He paused in consideration but merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. Jareth continued his pace until they were several yards away from Sarah's bedchamber- and out of earshot of any unwelcome guests.

Then, without notice, he released his grips upon the startled girl and backed away. He did not speak nor did he allow his face to be seen by her. He remained in an impassive stance for several moments and bided his time for this much-awaited confrontation.

Sarah, worried, cautiously walked toward where he was standing. The sounds of her bare feet beat upon the floor in warning of her approach while the inaudible thrashings of her hearts violently protested inside her.

_Da-Dump, Da-Dump, Da-Dump… What am I doing here? _

As he did not budge in face of her movements, she slowly lifted her hand so she could place it on his shoulder and finally force him to acknowledge her. It was not permitted to reach its desired destination, however, as in a mere milliseconds, the swift and agile movements of the Goblin Prince allowed him to capture it within his own leathered hold. It was noticeably slick against the coldness of Sarah's bare hands.

The two stood uneasily facing each other for a long while. An explicit tension prevailed the hallway, while each silently gazed into each other's faces. Neither of the individuals wished to disclose what they thought, but Sarah's eyes revealed a sense of worry laced with developing fury. Jareth, on the other hand, seemingly composed yet tense on the outside, disclosed nothing else but stood coolly in front of his victim.

Sarah was first to speak. Still staring at the sight of her hands within Jareth's own, she said, "What's wrong? You're acting absolutely horrible Jareth."

Then, unexpectedly, she paused as if some hidden insight awoke inside her. She smiled, as a familiar look of defiance befell her face, and she boldly stared at Jareth straight in the eyes. "Besides, you know I have every right to have Darien in my room."

Jareth simply closed his eyes to carefully consider his words. "What's _wrong_, my dear Sarah, is that I do not very much like the idea of another man in your company- in your bedchamber nonetheless." His grasp toughened, and he caught the blush in her face. This reaction admittedly surprised him. "You cannot possibly care for the man." It was a statement yet apprehension was etched into his tone.

"It's none of your business." A strange mixture of doubt and defiance lined her countenance.

Jareth allowed a condescending laugh, and paced a few steps away from her. The renewed distance caused Sarah to catch her breath, and, until now, she had not recognized how shallow her breaths were during the encounter. She glowered at the man in front of her as if in accusation for her agitation.

"My love, you do not even realize how much our lives are intertwined. I admit you once possessed a very special place in my heart but… I do not doubt I still own a place in yours as well." Jareth sent a charming smirk in Sarah's direction.

"With that in mind, I would say your little affair with that wretch is very much my business," he added curtly and then released Sarah's hand. Now, he patiently awaited her response but knew she would not take the comment gracefully.

It was no surprise, then, when she turned to walk away. Jareth knew his rebellious little Sarah too well for this action to serve as a sufficient blow to his feelings and, instead, watched with an amused and benevolent grin stretching upon his ethereal face.

She successfully made way to a couple of feet away and maintained a livid posture throughout the passage. Although Sarah fully intended to vacate from this loathsome company, Jareth plainly had other intentions. She was not to leave until he allowed it.

"Where are you going Sarah?" A pleased attitude spiked his voice.

"To my room and precisely to the man you seem to detest so much," Sarah asserted.

After this, no further comment or remark was made for several moments, as Sarah gradually closed the distance between herself and her room. Silence. No noise was made besides the monotone sounds of her footsteps resounding on the floor beneath her. Of course, she was not able to perceive the nimble approach of her quite capable capturer behind her.

In a manner of seconds, she felt the force of longing hands reaching around her waists. Sarah was disappointed to see she had hardly made it to her doorknob.

Jareth then forced her to face him head on. "Oh no you don't. Have you not listened to a word I've said?" A patronizing glance emerged. "Besides anything you may think, or even _hope_ to believe, I do have power over you. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm sure Jareth." Sarah had averted her gaze.

"Yes, and now that that matter is settled perhaps we should seriously consider the states of your, now fortunately irrelevant and obsolete, love interest."

Sarah gave an exasperated sigh- to the approving smile of the Goblin Prince- and allowed him to continue. "O.k., Jareth, what new game have you decided to play with us?"

"On the contrary Sarah," Jareth started with a warning fire radiating in his eyes, "It is not my game to play."

"Then whose is it?" Sarah questioned- confusion creeping up on her.

Jareth held his chin with one of his hands and stared blankly as if in contemplation. He tapped a single finger on his face before speaking again.

"Perhaps, for that answer, you should ask the man you wished yourself away to. I'll even give you a clue- it regrettably was not me."

"Darien?" Now there was some concern in her expression.

"Yes, I always knew you were a smart one Sarah" He laughed.

"Darien wouldn't dare do anything to harm me. Unlike you, he cares for me in a way I can trust. Its just not riddled with all these cryptic messages and underlying meanings you seem to love to give."

A certain darkness and daunting obscurity then suddenly plagued Jareth's face. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as if to calm himself down. He did not want to hurt the girl in front of him, as he knew for whom his anger was really intended. Soon, he began to walk away, and the pair knew this meeting was drawing to its close.

With his back still toward her and his hand now on his own door Jareth spoke, "Sarah, never forget you are a delicate commodity in this place- the Underground. Although you unquestionably beat my labyrinth those years ago, this matter only assists in augmenting your vulnerabilities. Yes I have my enemies and fair share of problems, but, remember, you do now as well… I care for you Sarah, but I can be cruel." The slam of his door was the only thing left to be said. Its alarming pronouncement announced the conclusion of this meeting, and Sarah was left alone to consider what had been said.

Moving out of the bitterly chilly hallway, she moved into the fading darkness of her room and dazedly sat upon her bed. Sarah did not even notice Darien had already left the room.

JSD

A shadowy figure strolled into the landing of one of the several concealed courtyards around the castle and was soon met with another, taller one. Tall trees with massive leaves and other sources of foliage littered the area- masking the area's current inhabitants. A harsh wind infiltrated the area and ruffled the black cloaks of the individuals.

"I trust our plans our effectively underway," spoke a woman with a peculiarly sweet and alluring voice.

"No worries mother. I would never fail you."

"So the mortal is under your control?"

"She will be."

* * *

Please review. They would be a much welcomed response after my long (and unfortunate) time off from the site and they truly feed my Muse. Thanks again and until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: You're Falling for Me

So Cruel

Chapter 8: You're Falling for Me

To my readers, please, please forgive me once again for the lack of updates. Life's just been really busy, but I really have no excuse. So, for those who have kept up with me all this time (especially that one review i got somewhat recently) thanks for pushing me to continue with my fanfiction.

To conclude... please enjoy! same disclaimer applies

* * *

"My lady, please hurry. Lord Jareth will be quite displeased with your tardiness," spoke Rem through scattered breaths as she frantically scurried beside Sarah. She wore a determined face as if her current mission begged utmost urgency.

"Please," Sarah said as she excessively rolled her eyes so Rem would notice, "I could not care less what _displeases_ your honored lordship. Besides, Jareth is a grown man and is, I hope, sufficiently capable of eating his breakfast alone.

Under her breath, she grumpily added, " I don't see any reason for me to go in the first place." Sarah, who was obviously still burning from Jareth and her last encounter, was admittedly reluctant to face him again so soon. Nonetheless, some subtle entity inside her urged her to continue moving faster towards the breakfast room. Rem and Sarah were now both rapidly increasing their pace through the stone hallways.

Rem responded with a warm smile as if in acknowledgment of Sarah's remarks and true feelings. "I see you're certainly not afraid of the man."

Then, suddenly, Rem's face slumped into a troubled state. She was clearly bothered by her current thoughts- something of which she particularly hoped Sarah would never learn the full extent of.

She briefly allowed her eyes to rise to Sarah's level, as she attempted to discretely analyze Sarah for a reaction to her upcoming words. "But I wonder… is that courage or simply ignorance? I must admit Sarah, I've known Jareth for a long time now and" her voice faltered a bit, "… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please forgive me." Rem lowered her eyes in shame- worrying that she had said too much to her lady and newfound friend.

The two were left in a disquieting shape of silence while they both struggled to maintain their steps. The sun was brightly shining, as its rays elegantly swept though the several open windows along the castle walls. It was a cozy morning and the slight warmth reverberated through the space.

"Rem, it's o.k.," Sarah began with a reassuring smile, "Trust me, I can take care of myself." Her own eyes appeared lost in thought, and slightly betrayed the air of confidence she was trying to display. Her arms were stiff at her sides.

"Yes, my lady, I believe you do." An uplifting air seemed to sift through the previous stress and pressure between the two. At this, both companions unearthed a hearty chuckle- slowly relieving the previous tension they both had clearly felt.

"But, you know, I have noticed a certain change in my master. Exactly what that change may prescribe though, I can't say for sure. One thing's for certain, however, he seems to treat you with a singular deference than the rest of us."

Sarah released a quiet grin and humorously scrunched her face in an attempt to hide the underlying emotions she was beginning to feel. It was intended as a show of simulated humor, merely a pretense for her friend. She was not ready to face the inclusive truths of her heart and, instead, hid from them.

Insincere and in a half-hearted joke, Sarah said, "I guess he's just drawn toward my mortal charm."

At that, the two simply continued on their joint journey through the never-ending and winding corridors of the Goblin Castle. They were both a sight, as they hastily wound their ways through several hallways and down seemingly infinite stairs. Sarah, who awkwardly stumbled along with the several folds and stitches of the elaborate dress Rem seemed to so urgently press her to wear, had imprudently been devoting the entirety of her attention towards the navigation of this conditional labyrinth. She allocated her whole focus and efforts toward keeping up with her goblin friend.

Then, Rem disappeared.

She had rounded a sharp corner and, in her haste, did not notice Sarah had fallen appreciably behind.

Sarah quickly realized she would not be able find her intended room without the help of her companion, and, so, augmented her speed to try to catch up. She did not want to get lost within the vast realm of the castle nor did she want to get even more separated than she already was.

In such a flurry, she fell.

One of her steps had been misplaced into one of the underlying layers of her dress. Sarah closed her eyes for the inevitable fallings and pain that was ahead.

Bracing herself for impact upon the cold, abrasive floor, she was surprised to feel the warmth of another being shielding her fall. The source of this cushion, however, repelled her as soon as she looked up and heard his voice.

"I see you're falling for me once again my dear Sarah." It was Darien. He spoke this as he purred into her ear in an all too seductive voice. His arm smoothly cradled her in an extensive caress.

"Let go of me." An obvious blush was slowly creeping upon her. Sarah recognized how she seemed to be in this particular man's arms a little too often.

"So rude little one," Darien said as he returned Sarah to a more comfortable, standing position. He placed his hand on her head teasingly and gave her an affection pat, "and the day is still young."

Not too fond of the foreseeable joking that lay ahead at her expense, Sarah began to stroll away. She held her head up high, trying to preserve whatever dignity she still possessed. Once she was far enough way though, she could not help but give in to the infantile instincts within her. She turned in her spot and sent a frowning glare towards Darien.

Darien, however, only had a mocking and amused smile to return.

Exasperated, Sarah announced, "Now that you've gotten your amusement for the day Darien, I'll be leaving now. I'm already late, and Jareth's going to have a fit as it is." She gathered her skirts around her in an undignified manner- perhaps she could prevent another tumble. The layers now were surely above and out of the way of her feet, but is was difficult to balance now that her arms were filled with yards of intricate cloth. She was tottering at a turtle's pace.

Unsurprisingly, her movements were easily halted by someone grabbing her wrist. It was Darien again, and he had a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Wherever could you be so fervently rushing to?"

Sarah eyed him for a quick second- trying to decipher his peculiar behavior. He patiently waited for her response but did not let go of her wrist.

"I'm supposed to be at some special breakfast with-"

Darien interrupted her with a growing smile upon his face. "Why, what a coincidence," he interjected with a feigned look of surprise, "I was invited to said breakfast as well." He was playing with her, trying to see when she would finally blow up at him.

Sarah merely rolled her eyes and began to walk away, but Darien's strong grip on her arm remained. She began to protest but Darien was quick to interfere with his own kind of input.

He had gracefully adjusted his hold on Sarah's wrist to gently caressing her fingertips. Bowing slightly, he moved her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. His silver eyes were dancing mysteriously in their depths and were striking against his dark hair.

Standing up again, he offered Sarah the crook of his arm and asked, "Would you then do me the honor of escorting you?" He attempted a look of pure innocence as he bravely stared Sarah straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, right, Darien," Sarah proclaimed in an assertive voice- although a light touch of humor was detectable in its tone.

"Come on. You're just being difficult now."

"Bye, I'll be off now."

"Wait"

"No," Sarah asserted firmly, "walk to breakfast yourself. For all I care, you can just -"

Sarah's last comment was abruptly cut off with the sound of her shocked scream. The extravagant layers of her dress rolled in folds around her, and her feet were left dangling in the air.

Darien had picked her up. He had gabbed her from behind and was now supporting her in his arms, while they both made their way to the breakfast room. Interestingly enough, he made a smooth and swift pace in spite of his load. He was also noticeably gentle in his clutch and expertly handled the struggling girl against his chest.

"You know Sarah, if you keep struggling like that, I might just have to drop you."

"You'll tear my dress," Sarah warned.

In the few minutes that passed, Darien seemed to seriously consider that idea but still walked on. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you and you're pretty little dress." He held her closer to him for a short second, "Besides, we're already here."

Two familiar wooden doors now stood before them as well as a frustrated-looking Rem. Light chatter could be heard from behind the structures.

The group stood in an uncomfortable silence for a short while. Rem held an expectant look up her face while Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. Placing a visible pout upon her face, Sarah waited to be put down.

But Darien continued to walk.

He made it nearly through the doorway and simply ignored the equally horrified looks upon Sarah and Rem's faces.

Sarah, finally pushing against his chest, her efforts were only met with a growing grin upon Darien's face. She immediately went to slap him but his arms quickly switched holds to restrain her.

"What are you doing? We can't walk in there like this!" Sarah whispered in a harsh cry.

"Why not?" Pleasure and joy were perceptible in his voice and expression.

Sarah let out an audible grumble seeing she was not going to win this battle. She waited for Darien to finish this mortifying walk, quietly hoping he would still let her down before anyone else saw.

The two completely came to a stop a few seconds later. Sensing the curious eyes now upon her, she cautiously lifted her line of vision.

Her quick survey was abruptly halted within the fiery glare of a former Goblin King. Jareth's jaw was tight and a rumbling tension echoed throughout his demeanor. He did not speak but his lips were pierced to a ghostly white as he beheld the scent before him. He was sitting in the seat nearest them and had rotated his body so that he could see the new arrivals.

But Jareth was not the only occupant in this now, tension-filled room.

To the far left and the far right ends of the table, two conspicuously magnificent individuals sat with similarly shocked and dismayed expressions. Their royal clothes seemed to glitter with an unnatural magic.

The High King was first to speak. There was a noticeably tiresome aspect to his voice and face.

"Darien, Sarah," he paused to analyze both their faces and then his son's, "I'm glad you could join us.

* * *

Thank you once again to all my readers. The next update is actually almost done but... (please forgive me) I'd really like to see what you have to say about this installment first. I'm sorry, but I honestly love hearing what you all have to say... Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Elaine

So Cruel

Chapter 9: Elaine

As promised, this installment was updated slightly earlier than my previous one. Thank you to the readers who continue to follow this story, and I hope you enjoy!

Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

The High King did not even stand to make his last announcement nor did he make any movements toward greeting the new arrivals. He merely remained in his seat- his hands folded tensely atop the table, his shoulders stiff but upright. A plentiful navy blue cape lined with a silken material beneath adorned his shoulders and emphasized the expansive breadth of his bearings. Underneath, his flowing ashen blouse had been tucked into fitted black pants. Several gold buttons and corresponding sashes lined the front of his chest. His long silver hair was slackly tied behind him and lay flat against his back. Overall, there was definitely a confident or noble air to his presence yet it seemed presently plagued with a sense of disappointment or even boiling anger. Nonetheless, his face remained firm and his eyes examined the two individuals in front of him with an exacting attention.

To his opposite, at the other far-end of the table, however, the High Queen of the Underground displayed an unusual emotion. Although she attempted to exude a calm and elegant air, there was definitely an underlying strain troubling her. The blues of her eyes kept rotating between Darien and Sarah as if their union both surprised and scared her.

Her golden hair was set in several soft curls around her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were rouged to a healthy rose color, and her large lips were arranged into a thin straight line. Strands of pure white pearls were intricately woven through her tresses while others were wound a number of times around the whiteness of her neck. She wore a tasteful powdery blue dress with authentic gold stitches accentuating the vast richness of her clothing. It was quite similar to the one Sarah had on. However, the collar of her dress had been let down low to emphasize the beauty of her jewelry as well as the bountiful condition of her bosoms. Sections of lace lining the top effectively barred any indecent exposure.

Seconds passed. Darien and Sarah were still in their original positions up front.

Jareth then suddenly shifted in his seat and placed his hands folded upon the table in a comparable manner to the way his father had done earlier. Although, now, he did not wear the same angry look, his face still beheld a peculiar sensation and appearance. It was disturbingly blank in its expressionless state. Frozen, so that nothing in his demeanor could reveal what he was thinking inside. Nonetheless, a certain coldness managed to surface and writhe in his voice.

"Well, sit," he commanded.

Darien and Sarah looked at each other before Darien swept Sarah gracefully back upon the floor. She landed with a soft click as her shoes lightly contacted with the polished ground beneath her. Quickly patting the layers of her dress to a suitable level, she sent Darien a reproachful glare before making her way toward an empty seat. When she noticed Darien had not moved form his position though, she looked back with unease.

Two miniature goblins were striding towards where either Darien or Sarah now stood. They were noticeably clean compared to most of the others of their kind and now gestured for their human guests to follow- their stout fingers indicating the way.

Sarah quickly recognized what it wanted and worked towards following its lead. She resolutely obeyed, as she did not want any more trouble for the day. Ultimately, she had been placed across the table and next to Jareth… she looked down at her plate to conceal her face.

Darien though merely shrugged and slowly walked towards where his goblin was pointing. Taking his seat, he smiled politely to Jareth and Sarah sitting across from the table and then sent an equally reverent smile to the High King and Queen. The seat to his left had been left conspicuously empty.

The new arrivals both seemed to have noticed, as they guardedly exchanged questioning glances. Eventually, however, light seemed to dawn upon Darien's face, as he looked ahead with a knowing glance. He smirked at Jareth as well as his likely part in their separated seating arrangement- thereby minimizing any contact Darien and Sarah may possibly have during the course of the meal.

Jareth returned with a pointed grin.

Darien squinted back in disapproval.

Sarah stared suspiciously at them both.

"So," the High Queen swiftly interrupted with a graceful air, "I'm pleased we could all gather today inside Goblin Castle." Her expression was innocent.

"Do you realize how long we've been waiting?" Jareth, a bit too crossly though, broke through the attempted fineries and polished talk. He glared at Darien as if placing the whole blame on him alone. His stance was challenging.

Indeed, it was welcome challenge, however, in Darien's case. He shot a defiant look in Jareth's direction, and the two sat in an intense stare down for a notable moment- each putting their determination on show and each trying to prove they were the better man. Both of them leaned faintly forward in their chair and confrontation seemed almost imminent. Looking at the two, it appeared as if they were about to snatch at each other.

But, all of a sudden and to Jareth's chagrin, Darien abruptly broke the invisible link between them. His eyes were no longer locked with Jareth's and, instead, he turned his full attentions to Sarah and smiled- clearly ignoring Jareth as if not even concerned of his presence. Sarah looked a bit uncomfortable but Darien's face displayed full confidence, as he looked her in the eyes. He enjoyed thinking he was making Jareth squirm in his seat.

Jareth just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Well," began the High Queen once again, now overlooking or choosing to ignore the earlier stare downs, "I've heard from one of your servants Jareth that you and Sarah have been getting along well. You've even got her bedchambers set up right next to yours." She looked at him to see if he would disagree or argue the matter further. Seeing that Jareth did not, she spoke again. "Truly, this is a welcome development."

"Yes, now, perhaps it's Darien's turn to start focusing on finding a nice lady for himself," the High King interjected with a hearty laugh. His previously cold front was beginning to melt.

"That could be _pleasant_ father," Jareth mused, "but I think it would serve him just as well if he focused on other matters more beneficial to the kingdom. For example, he could continue his studies in the neighboring Fae kingdom until he attains an honorable position in his own right- after all, the honors of being 'Goblin Prince' are only temporary." A note of spitefulness and malicious intent was perceptible in his remark.

"What are you talking about?" Excitement and joy were gradually creeping up in high levels within the High King's voice, "Darien, by all standards, is a full-fledged adult. My boy, wouldn't you like to find someone like Sarah?"

Jareth had paused mid-drink at this turn of events and, specifically, at the mention of Sarah's name. Although the High King's words did not hold any implicit meaning, his statement struck a delicate chord. Jareth gripped his goblet filled with exceptionally select wine between his fingers more tightly, its blood red contents slightly trembling, and looked blankly into it before taking a quick sip. He placed it back on the table with a dull thud.

Sarah, on the other hand, quietly coughed in surprise and, pretending she was in no way concerned with what Darien was saying, awkward looked for her fork. She started eating the odd meal that had recently been placed in front of her of brown meat garnished in strange herbs and vegetables.

"You must admit, I'm right aren't I?" The High King pushed.

"Yes… I do want to marry someone," a far-off look encroached upon Darien's face as he briefly paused to sensibly measure his words, "but I want to marry someone I deeply care for."

"I guess you already have a lady in mind," inquired the High King curiously, a bit more interest and significance in his speech. He waited for a response or some other evocative reaction.

But it was the High Queen yet again who interrupted the conversation. She answered before Darien could even open his mouth. Her royal and dignified manner was beginning to fade, as her countenance succumbed to an obvious intensity. Worriedly and a bit jadedly, she stated, "He should abide by tradition and-"

"I've already fallen for someone," Darien admitted, boldly cutting off his High Queen. Now, he looked towards Sarah with gentle eyes.

She, unexpectedly feeling everyone's eyes analytically upon her, stopped with a fork awkwardly situated inside her mouth. Sarah had been slowly picking at her food- trying desperately not to attract any unnecessary attention and endeavoring toward remaining quietly out of the conversation between the royals. Seeing this strategy was no longer feasible, she returned her fork to its place next to the other utensils beside her plate and slowly looked up at Jareth.

He did not offer her any help. Rather, he was staring uninterestedly at the table top.

The High King and Queen looked unnervingly at each other.

"Really, who is it?" The High King refused to give up on his investigation just yet.

"I know you must be curious, but please don't ask questions for now."

"Hmmm, I've never seen this side of you… Who could this lady be?" His voice had drifted off markedly toward the end, and it could be seen that the High King's statement was not really a question he expected Darien to answer- at least not yet.

Jareth, however, refused to back off the topic for even a moment. He wanted Darien backed into a corner and with himself having the last word.

"I wonder, this is quite out of the blue." Jareth was visibly smug in his tone and comfortably faced Darien across the table. "I don't know who she is, but I hope it works out."

"It will," Darien fired with his own 'I won't back down' look of willpower and resolve. The two engaged each other's eyes until…

"Ouch!" Sarah abruptly yelped while grabbing her napkin, "I bit my tongue- blood, it's bleeding." The entire company shifted in their seats to look at what Sarah had done. There were mixed looks of concern and incredulity, as she fidgeted fretfully in her seat.

Jareth looked exasperated at first but ultimately turned to aid her- dabbing his own napkin to her tongue while holding her head with his other hand. "You should have been more careful"

_Honestly, I can't trust her to even eat her own food_, Jareth thought to himself with a sigh.

"Goblin, bring some ointment." The High Queen firmly ordered.

"Yes ma'am." It bowed reverently and slowly backed away to follow her command.

"Never mind, I'll get it," Jareth pushed away his chair annoyed and began to get up.

But before he fully stood, Darien had quickly and wordlessly gotten off his seat- causing Jareth to pause and watch his peculiar movements. Darien strode towards a nearby table holding a pitcher of water as well as a small bucket of ice. Unfolding the cloth napkin from his breakfast, he filled it with several cubes of ice and enclosed it all in tight bundle.

Jareth observed Darien's antics with a dirty look as he moved closer to Sarah. Although his angered posture should have been a warning gesture, Darien continued on his way to the other side of the table where they both sat. He now offered Sarah his newly made ice pack in front of Jareth.

"Sarah, bite on this for now. It will stop the bleeding," Darien advised.

Everyone watched this disquieting incident wordlessly and stared after Darien- beginning to fully grasp the implications of his mysteriously hidden love. The gears were unmistakably turning in each of the breakfasters minds.

Sarah hurriedly accepted the pack and held it to her mouth with a grudging look, as if seeing what this little act had done. Its serious yet effective consequences spread throughout the room, and she stared guiltily at the table in front of her- trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Thank you Darien," Sarah finally made out, the ice pack in her mouth muffling her voice.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Darien stated with sincere care icing his voice. His silver eyes were focused entirely on her, and the sides of his lips edged into a warm smile. His face move closer to Sarah's own.

_Knock, Knock._

A sound at the door suddenly interrupted everyone's thoughts and sights, as a medium-sized goblin decked with a large snout and a plate of golden hair appeared inside the doorway. His long gray tail still trailed behind him inside the hallway, and he fidgeted with his hands nervously. He bowed deeply inside the doorframe before speaking.

"Excuse me, please pardon the interruption, but the last guest has arrived."

The goblin gestured to someone behind him and began walking toward the empty seat beside Darien. It pulled the seat out from the table so its intended occupant could more easily sit, but that person remained motionless at the doorway.

It was a very attractive woman.

Her light, golden hair extended past her waist, and its elegant braid glittered against the voluptuous set of her body. Her dress hugged her chest in a flattering manner while the rest flowed sophisticatedly to the floor. She did not wear a lot of jewelry, and, instead, flaunted a more natural kind of splendor and magnificence. It was an appreciably dazzling outfit that left the lady wearing it with a goddess-like beauty.

After a few minutes, her audience noticed she had not moved from the spot she had first arrived at and was simply ignoring the motions of her goblin.

Instead, the woman was staring impatiently at someone in front of her. Hands folded across her chest and feet tapping the floor in a hasty manner, she tenaciously stood her place. Her mouth was set in a seductive pout, a move she frequently employed to exploit her desires.

Jareth's chair was soon heard scraping dully across the floor. He had gotten up and was now strolling to the beautiful woman's side. His eyes appeared dark with desire and overwhelming temptation as he finally reached her. Placing his hands tightly around her, he faced everyone in the room, but his eyes stared only into Sarah's as he spoke.

"Please forgive this lady's rude tardiness. She will face my consequences later" Jareth pulled her closer to him and lowered his head to kiss her neck. "Everyone, this is Elaine, and she will be spending a lot more time with us inside Goblin Castle from now on."

* * *

That mischievous man we all know as Jareth... what should we do about him? lol until next time!

And please review. My muse and I would be eternally grateful. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10: Over It

So Cruel

Chapter 10: Over It

Once again, please forgive me. I have no excuse for my lack of updates. I hope, at least, you enjoy this next installment.

Same disclaimer

* * *

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

- My Immortal by **Evanescence **

* * *

"Who is she?" Sarah demanded as soon as she and Rem were alone in the hallway. She was sending piercingly cold stares in the direction Jareth and Elaine had gone.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Sarah," Darien suddenly said as he too left the breakfast room and placed his hand in the small of her back. "You know you've got better options."

"Rem?" she urged- choosing to ignore the conceited remark.

"Well my lady," Rem began with a derisive sigh, "I can definitely say she's not one of my favorite people within the kingdom. She, how do I put it, has a _questionable_ reputation…"

"But quite an excellent one among men," Darien cheerfully interjected. "I can't say that I have had any firsthand experience, but she has certainly roused quite a scandal in her day. Let's just say she has thrilled many a man."

"What would Jareth want with that kind of woman?" Sarah questioned. She soon bit her lip, though, as she quickly figured out the answer.

"Poor Sarah," Darien drawled.

"But… why?" Her voice was pained. She moved to the opposite side of the hallway and turned her back on both of them. Her sights were blankly fixed on nothing in particular.

"My lady, it's nothing to worry about. She won't be here everyday, as she and her family moved into a dwelling away from our castle."

"Well, she's obviously closer than where she used to live, and it's not like Jareth won't invite her." Sarah simply noted.

"Sarah…" Rem worriedly approached Sarah upon seeing that she was still facing the wall. Her shoulders were slumped and her demeanor dispirited. "Sarah?" she repeated once more.

"I'm leaving!" Sarah announced, walking angrily toward the door. "And don't follow me Darien," she curtly added.

"But Sarah you're being unreasonable, " Darien rebuked, moving swiftly in front of her. He had blocked her way out and now held is hands out in front of him as a kind of shield. "Just remember what you came here for and forget about that scoundrel I call my cousin. Come with me, and I shall kidnap you for a day... joking of course."

Sarah paused and looked to Rem for advice, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. Sarah sighed- recognizing a nagging urge within her to distance herself from Jareth for at least little while and seeing that there was not a truly graceful way to excuse herself from the predicament. _Thanks a lot Rem._

As if reading her thoughts, "Then it's settled," Darien announced with a cheerful tone, "We shall banish all worrisome thoughts and nonsense from our minds for the day, and you, my dear Sarah, will accompany me on a voyage of sorts through Goblin Kingdom."

~JSD~

As soon as the two stepped outside the castle's main doors, goblins gazed up curiously from their work. Some wore looks exposing confused countenances while others appeared pleased with the sight. Still, most of the goblins just looked worried.

"Fetch us two horses," Darien commanded to the nearest goblins.

They bowed in deference before quickly running to the royal stables.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sarah suspiciously questioned- beginning to regret consenting to the upcoming ride.

"Just a quick tour of the kingdom. I was called here to watch over it after all."

"Why is it hard to believe that this is just an innocent attempt at your responsibilities?"

Darien laughed dryly at the remark. "Despite what you think Sarah, I am not a horrible man. You would do well to restructure your opinions of me."

The goblins who had recently left to get their horses now returned with heavy breaths. Truthfully, it was an amusing sight to behold the little creatures leading such comparably huge horses. Sweat from the effort shined on their brows, yet, in spite of the strenuous difficulty of the task, they both continued to tug on the horses' reins until they were within reachable distance to Sarah and Darien.

"Ladies first," Darien declared before he reached over to Sarah and lifted her onto her horse. He quickly turned his back and got his own horse before she could complain. "So, our first order of business is to meet a few of the locals- gauge their opinions of the kingdom."

Seeing as this task was not too unpleasant and could, in fact, be quite enjoyable, Sarah quickly accepted. Gently urging her horse to move, Sarah commenced the journey and Darien was swift to follow beside her.

Dust hazily spread across their paths, and the procession of two leisurely wandered through the dirt streets of the kingdom. It was midday by now, and the streets were fairly crowded with goblins hurrying with their chores or engaging in chats. The two horses exerted great care not to trample on any of the goblin populace.

"Is that Lady Sarah, the mortal who beat the labyrinth?"

"She is quite beautiful. No wonder our former king was smitten."

"Yet-the man with her- isn't that Prince Darien?"

"Why, yes I believe it is."

"What are they doing together?"

A quiet grumble filled the area, as several goblins unsuccessfully whispered their take on the Darien/Sarah pairing. Interestingly, some even moved away from the oncoming horses with anxious frowns, as if distancing themselves would shield them from the inevitable ruckus this occurrence would wreak.

Sarah could feel a redness growing in her cheeks, and she could not bring herself to confront the gossiping goblins around her.

"Sarah?" A familiar voice suddenly broke through the hurtful chatter.

Looking up, a visible smile took over Sarah's face, as she practically jumped off her horse to meet the voice's owner.

"Hoggle! I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you." Sarah grabbed the little goblin and gave him a genuinely joyful hug.

"Ahem, yes well, I missed ya too Sarah." Hoggle coughed to hide the happiness he felt himself. He was delighted to know that Sarah had not forgotten him.

"So, how have you been since I left?"

Before answering though, Hoggle extended a wary glance to the man behind Sarah. He stared at him with a curious mixture of emotions- one of both respect and concern. Sarah was quick to follow his gaze.

"Oh… him." Sarah looked slightly uncomfortable as she considered what she should do. "Darien, could you please leave us for awhile so can talk… privately."

"Certainly." Darien did not even pause to think before he consented. Nonchalantly, he walked a good distance from where they stood and kept nosy goblins out of earshot as well. Now, Sarah and Hoggle were left in there own, temporary seclusion of space.

"What is it Hoggle? Is there something wrong with Darien?" Sarah questioned him with a worried tone. She bent in the dirt next to him so that Hoggle would not have to speak as loudly.

"No," Hoggle's voice was noticeably strained, "To tell ya the truth, I'm actually more worried about Jareth."

"Jareth?" Sarah repeated the name as if she had not heard it right.

"Let's just say that things weren't the best after ya left."

"What do you mean?" she pressed the reluctant Goblin for more information.

"Well, Jareth's temper seems to have become worse these three years. I'm always hearing about how he's beaten a new round of his servants for the smallest of mistakes. And there's also the gossip that he's regularly invitin' Fae women over to the castle." Hoggle looked at Sarah to measure her reaction. "I thought it was on the account of your leaving and all…"

Surprisingly, Sarah was not left hopelessly rundown from Hoggle's words. Instead, she felt a growing fire of anger mounting inside her. It was time to face the man that had unsettled her for so long. She was not about to let him hurt her friends as well.

"Don't worry Hoggle. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Can you guys sense a Sarah/Jareth confrontation coming up? Lol I definitely can...

Until next time.


End file.
